plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunflower
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Sunflower (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Sunflower is an essential sun-producing plant and the second plant achieved in all games of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. The Sunflower looks almost exactly like a real sunflower, only with a cartoonish feel and a happy face. The Sunflower's design is based on the ''Helianthus annuus'' or the common sunflower. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Level 1-1. It produces 25 sun every 24 seconds. It can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower if bought from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies after Level 3-4. The Twin Sunflower produces twice as much sun as a normal Sunflower. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' The Sunflower is obtained after beating The Boonies Level 1. In this game, the Sunflower produces 25 sun every 15 seconds. It has a new sub-species Power Flower, a VIP plant. If the player uses Plant Perk to buff it, it can stun all nearby zombies. If there are no zombies near Sunflower, it cannot be buffed. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' The Sunflower is unlocked after beating Player's House - Day 1. It works the same as in Plants vs. Zombies, except it no longer can be upgraded to the Twin Sunflower. Instead, the Twin Sunflower is now its own separate plant. The player needs to protect them in Ancient Egypt Save Our Seeds levels. Starting with the 1.7 update, the value of regular sun has been increased to 50, making it much easier to plant. Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower can't resist bouncing to the beat. Which beat is that? Why, the life-giving jazzy rhythm of the Earth itself, thumping at a frequency only Sunflower can hear. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try to plant as many as you can! Sun Production: normal After the release of her first major Youtuber video "Zombies On Your Lawn," Sunflower's Youtuber channel has been bursting with fun. She is currently putting the final touches on her reality show TV pitch "Sunflower Thinks She Can Dance". Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Twin Sunflower is Sunflower's upgrade. It produces 50 sun. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Plant Food When Sunflower is given Plant Food, it produces 150 sun immediately. Costumed When costumed Sunflower is given Plant Food, it produces either 1 Gold Coin+175 sun or 2 Gold Coins+150 sun immediately. Level 2 Upgrade *'Sun Recycle:' When Sunflower is removed, it will recycle 25 sun. **'Removed' consists of being: ***'Eaten' (by most of the zombies) ***'Ignited' (by Explorer Zombie) ***'Smashed' (by Gargantuar, Barrel Roller Zombie or Pianist Zombie) ***'Exploded' (by Blew Zombie) ***'Sucked' out of field (by wormholes in Kung-Fu World) ***'Pushed' out of field (by Mecha-Football Zombie) ***'Destroyed' by: ****Missiles (from Zombot Sphinx-inator) ****Laser beams (from Gargantuar Prime) ****Reflected projectiles (by Hammer Zombie or Jester Zombie) ***'Shovelled' *'Combat Training:' Sunflower has 50% more health (150% of initial). Level 3 Upgrade *'Enhanced Recycle:' When Sunflower is removed, it will recycle 75 sun. *'Cell Activation:' Sunflower has another 50% more health (200% of initial). ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Low Level Therapy: Heals all plants, needs Gentle Plant Food to activate. Strategies The Sunflower is the primary sun producer throughout the entire game. For a typical level, it is recommended to have at least one full column of Sunflowers at the left of the screen, although two columns may be better for certain strategies. Zombie distribution between rows on difficult pool levels leaves the pool much safer, so in some situations, it may be safer to concentrate the Sunflowers there. Sunflowers can either be planted on the leftmost columns for the maximum possible amount of protection or in front of offensive plants as a last line of defense, although the latter strategy may hinder plant placement as the level progresses. If Catapult Zombies are present, plant Umbrella Leaves nearby to protect the Sunflowers from their basketballs. Sunflowers that are endangered by Digger Zombies are to be typically protected by Pumpkins. Giant Sunflower Giant Sunflowers are plants seen in the Cancelled Mini-game Big Time. It costs 50 sun, and it is a large Sunflower. It gives out double sun, much like the Twin Sunflower. Big Time In the cancelled mini-game Big Time, Giant Sunflowers appear alongside Giant Wall-nuts and Giant Marigolds. These Giant Sunflowers are functionally identical to Twin Sunflowers. The only differences are that Twin Sunflower is an upgrade plant and Giant sunflower costs less. If the player views the Sunflower in the Suburban Almanac while playing Big Time, it will be a Giant Sunflower. Trivia *Giant Sunflowers are cheap but produce as much sun as the Twin Sunflower. Twin Sunflowers cost more, so Twin Sunflower is a more expensive version of the Giant Sunflower. Gallery Trivia General *The Sunflower, the Squash, and the Banana Launcher are the only plants who can speak in the series. The Squash does not really "talk" with words, though. *This is one of the few plants appearing in every game, along with Peashooter, Wall-nut, Repeater, Snow Pea, Twin Sunflower, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno and Magnet-shroom. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *The Sunflower produces sun after approximately 20 bounces. *The Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies official website features a Sunflower with yellow hair. *Sunflower and Twin-sunflower did not glow when producing sun in the iOS version. This glitch was fixed in later versions. *Certain Limited Edition Game of the Year packs contain a Sunflower figurine. *Sunflower-related merchandise are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace. The Sunflower glasses cost 80 Microsoft Points, the Sunflower Seed Packet costs 240 Microsoft Points and the Sunflower Dress costs 160 Microsoft Points. *The massive multiplayer online role-playing game World of Warcraft features a Sunflower pet. *The Halloween event from The Sims Social features Sunflower in Bella's room and as a gift to players who clicked on the EA blog post of The Sims Social. *The Sunflower is one of the four sun-producing plants in the game, the others are the Twin Sunflower, Sun-shroom and Giant Sunflower. *The first time the player plays Level 2-1, when he or she pick the Puff-shroom but not the Sunflower, he or she will get a special Warning Message that says "Now that it's nighttime, you need Sunflowers more than ever. Are you sure you want to play the level without them?". **The Sunflower and the Puff-shroom are the only two plants that have special warning messages. Both are in the first Night level when he or she is playing Adventure Mode for the first time. *This plant, along with the Sun-shroom, Twin Sunflower, Flower Pot, Lily Pad, Plantern, Marigold, Coffee Bean, Gold Magnet, Giant Marigold, and Giant Sunflower has neither offensive nor defensive capabilities. *Sunflower appears in Crazy Dave's single Wabby Wabbo along with Squash and Stinky the Snail. *The Sunflower plush has a Sun-shroom and Zen Garden plant growing sound effect, which is odd since Sunflower does not have that sound effect. *It cannot be upgraded if it is producing sun. *In the music video played upon completing Adventure Mode, a Sunflower sings most of the lyrics, voiced by Laura Shigihara. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Pea Pod. *Even though the Sunflower is the second plant, it is the first Seed Packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *The Sunflower, the Peashooter, and the Wall-nut are the only plants which costume change every season. *In Sunflower's almanac entry, "Youtuber" is a parody of YouTube. In addition to this, the word "tuber" in "Youtuber" is a kind of plant (root). Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *This and Twin Sunflower now shoot projectiles. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *If the player plants a Sunflower on another one, it will upgrade into Twin Sunflower. See also *Sun *Twin Sunflower *Sun Producing Plants *Power Flower es:Girasol fr:Tournesol Category:Plants Category:Sun Producing Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Player's House Category:Player's House Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Upgradable plants Category:Tier 1 plants